XMen: Nemesis
by The Dark Witch
Summary: When a normal teen is trying to live her life, two things get in her way. One:Mutant powers. Two:A crazy maniac of a mutant, who's identity and agenda are unknown. What's next? The School for the Gifted? Or stay at home with a mother who has issues.
1. Memories Take Hold

**Summary:** When a normal teen is trying to live her life, two things get in her way. One, mutant powers and two, a crazy maniac of a mutant, who's agenda and identity are a mystery. So, what's next? A trip down to the School for the Gifted? Or stay at home with a mom who has got her own issues? 

~~~ Hey everyone! I'm really excited about this story. I've never wrote a X-Men story before. Well, anyway, I hope you all enjoy it. Please no flaming and please review. ~~~

**A little note:** I do not own any characters from X-Men: Evolution. I wish I did, but I do not. Anyway, I do own the other characters.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_                        ~~~ _**Chapter 1: ~~~**

**                        ~~~ Memories Take Hold ~~~**

_            "Hey __Aurora__!__ You want to play?"_

_            "Yeah!"_

            "Aurora, honey, come inside."

_            "But mom, I want to play with Kev."_

_            "No! Get in the house."_

            "Yes, mama."

            The setting changed from the front yard to the house. Aurora stood by the window, watching her brother play with the soccer ball. Then a blue car drove up to the curve in front of the house.

_            "Daddy!" Kevin looked to the window. "Hey __Aurora__, daddy's here!"_

_Aurora__'s heart leaped with joy. She had not seen her daddy in two weeks._

            "Mommy, mommy, daddy's home!" She jumped from the window to the door, ready to open it and run to her daddy, but her mom got there first and locked the door. "Sorry sweetie, but you can't go out right now."

_            "But daddy's home."_

_            "He's not home. He's just here to pick up something."_

            Aurora dashed back to the window, watched her daddy get out of the car, and hugged Kevin. Then she watched as her daddy whispered something in Kevin's ear. Kevin's face lit up with glee. Aurora continued to watch as Kevin climbed into the car with their daddy and drove off. Leaving Aurora by the window whom was on the verge of tears.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Aurora woke up with a start, covered in sweat. The nearby clock read that it was 5:00 am. With an exhausted sigh, she got up from her bed and started getting ready for school.

            Aurora Maybell is a 14 year old freshman at the local high school. She lived with her mother, who was a sixth grade teacher. Aurora has nice long brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was just an average teen.

            She pulled her hair back in a low ponytail and wore blue jeans and a white silk spaghetti strap shirt. She walked into the kitchen to get some coffee when her mom looked up from the newspaper she was reading at the table.

            She had on her pink robe, covering a flower nightgown. Her short brown hair looked hastily pulled in a ponytail. Her face had the show of tiredness covered with worry lines. It broke Aurora's heart to know that her mother was worried about something, but refused to tell her own daughter what was wrong.

            "You're up early," her mother said as she went back to her newspaper.

            "Yeah, I couldn't sleep anymore," Aurora reached for a mug in the cupboard and poured her some coffee, noticing that the pot was almost empty when it used to be mostly full. _Wow, she has been up for awhile,_ Aurora thought silently. "You?"

            "Oh, I woke up 20 minutes ago."

_            Liar._

"Oh." Aurora walked out of the kitchen to the family room, where the computer is. In her spare time, she usually goes on the Internet to a few message boards. After setting down her coffee, she went on the Internet to her own message board that she created not too long ago. Of course, there were the occasional newbies that would come and post a "hi" and then there were the regulars. 

             She read someone's post about a recent movie that someone had seen, but she did not get through all of it. Her recent nightmare came back to her.

            A young girl and boy played soccer outside in the front lawn. The sun was setting and the streetlights came on.

            _"Aurora, honey, come inside."_ Aurora? Me?

            _"But mom, I want to play with Kev."_ Kev?

            _"No! Get in the house."_

_            "Daddy!" Kevin looked to the window. "Hey __Aurora__, daddy's here!"_ Dad?

_            "He's not home. He's just here to pick up something."_

            "Aurora!"

            Aurora snapped out of the nightmare to find her mother standing next to her with the newspaper under her arm and coffee in her hands.

            "Go to school. You're late."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            "Hey, Rora!" A blonde haired girl of about 5'2'' came skipping up to Aurora's locker with a huge smile on her face. "You won't believe on what I got for us."

            Aurora rolled her eyes and grinned as she took out her English book. "What did you get for us, Kim?"

            Kim started to giggle. "I got tickets to the concert!"

            Aurora's eyes widened and she almost dropped her stuff. "The concert! You mean B2K?"

            "Who else?" They laughed in excitement at the thought of going to see B2K. They walked to their next class, smiling.

            "Class, please open your books to page 236."

            Aurora and Kim opened their books. 

            "So, how many tickets did you get?" Aurora whispered.

            "Four."

            Aurora thought about it and only ended up more confused. "Four? But there are only two of us."

            Kim grinned. "I know, that's why the other two are for our dates."

            Aurora gasped loudly.

            The teacher looked up from her book. "Is there something wrong, Ms. Maybell?"

            Kim tried not to laugh, but failed.

            "No. Sorry."

            The teacher nodded and continued with the lesson. "Kurt, would you be so kind as to read a little bit for us?"

            "It would be my pleasure." Kurt stood up and started to read out of the book.

            Aurora watched as he read. She sensed something about him, something different yet familiar.

_            "Hey __Aurora__!__ You want to play?"_

             Her senses turned inward as she remembered that dream. Or was it a dream? She did not understand it. What is the meaning of this dream? Is it a memory?

            A wave of nausea passed over her. Her vision turned double. Voices floated inside her head, loud voices that were all mingled together. Aurora closed her eyes and grimaced in pain.

            Kim looked over at her friend. "Hey, are you ok?"

            It did not last long, only about a minute. Aurora blinked and looked up at Kim. "Yeah, I'm fine."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Aurora walked home slowly, thinking about stuff. That was weird. I never had that feeling before. She shuddered. And I do not ever want it again. She was not paying any attention to where she was going when she accidentally bumped into somebody.

            "Excuse me," the other person said, slightly annoyed. She had mid length red hair.

            Aurora felt stupid. "Oh, sorry."

            "That's ok."

            Aurora smiled weakly at the girl and the guy she was with. He was somewhat cute, but dark sunglasses covered his eyes. She went back to her walk and found herself in a park. The sun felt nice and there was a small breeze, bringing along a searing pain in her head.

            She bent down in pain and grabbed her head. The pain lasted longer than it did earlier. Somehow, she backed into a bench and managed to sit down.

            An eerie laughter sounded inside her head. :Yes! _Do_ you want to play?: Then, it was over.

            Aurora panted as her head returned to normal, but there was something there. It was something that was not there before. She did not know what it was but it kept on repeating that same line. _Yes!_ Do _you want to play? _

            "My, my, are you alright?"

            Aurora gasped and looked over at the figure sitting next to her. Honestly, she did not know there was someone already here. She could not see his face because he was reading a newspaper that he held to cover his face. She did notice that he was wearing a brown trench coat and hat.

            "I know what my eyes and ears told me was correct. You were experiencing some kind of enticing pain to the head that seemed very overwhelming. If I had my doctor's bag with me I would give you a check up, but I don't, sorry." 

            "You're a doctor?" Aurora asked. She wanted to see his face, but did not want to seem rude.

            "Hmm, I was, but there are times where those skills are needed and I'm the one that performs them." Aurora heard a rustling sound and saw him move a little. His arm moved and he held out a card to her, revealing a blue furred hand tipped with long nails.

            Aurora did not know what to think, but she took the card.

            "If you ever need anything, go to the address on the card. There are people there that will be able to help you." With that said, he got up and walked away.

            Aurora watched as he walked away then looked at the card in her hands. " Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters" followed with the address underneath it.

_            "Daddy!" Kevin looked to the window. "Hey __Aurora__, daddy's here!"_

_            "Mommy, mommy, daddy's home!"_

_            He's not home. He's just here to pick up something."_

            _:Yes__!_ Do _you want to play?:_

            Tears.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            Well, that was fun. I'm sorry if it seemed a little confusing. I'll try to clear it all up in the chapters to come.

            I hope you all review. I love reviews. They inspire me!!


	2. A Concert to Remember

**Hi, sorry that I haven't been updating. Life just got up and bit me in the butt. It sucks, but I'll get through it. Anyway, here is Chapter 2. I hope you like it and don't forget to review!!**

Other people's responses for Chapter 1:

**Electric Fire: **Oh! A cliffie! I'm so excited! This is definately an interesting story! I can't wait to see how it plays out! Keep up the awesome work!  
Elf

**Eden****: **Wow, that was really good! I didn't think it was that confusing though. Keep writing

**Shippou1990:** YEA YEA YEA!! MORE MORE MORE! I love the idea so far! Um...yes. WRITE MORE SOON!

**Katkitten:** :P

**Ezra:** Oh! Cliffhangerr... XD Nicely done. I look forward to more updates now. =P pokes you for fun =D

**Thanks to all of you for reviewing. I love reviews. Now, on with the story.**

**A little note**: I do not own any characters from X-Men: Evolution. I wish I did, but I do not. Anyway, I do own the other characters.

* * *

Chapter 2:

A Concert to Remember

Kitty yawned and stretched. Last night was a total drag. She stayed up doing trig, the evil of all her classes. She used all her notes and her book, but still could not figure out one problem. She looked to her desk where her homework had been sprawled out and made a face.

She groaned as she got out of her bed and walked out of her room to the kitchen for breakfast. She noticed that everyone was there, dressed and getting their breakfasts. Even Logan was there, content at reading the newspaper.

"Good morning, Kitty!" Kurt said from the table, a big smile on his face.

Kitty groaned and picked up an apple. "What's up with you? You look like you woke up on the happy side of the bed."

Kurt laughed. "Been up all night with trig again? Such a silly kitty."

Kitty growled then laughed. "Yeah." She sat down with a sigh. "So, anything new this morning?"

"Well, actually, we have some very interesting news." Professor Xavier said after talking with Hank. "It seems that we might have a visitor."

"What?" Everyone said in excitement. Even Logan put down the newspaper.

"Really, who?" Scott asked.

"There was a girl of about 15 years of age whom was experiencing some overwhelming pain to the head. I believe that that pain might have to do with her powers forming so I gave her a card to this institute." Hank answered.

"Wow, when?"

"We don't know. Probably sometime in the near future. I just wanted to let everyone know so that when that time does come, you all would be on your best behavior." Xavier rolled to the door. "Now would you all excuse me I have an important meeting to attend." Then he left.

"Wow, a new student! I'm so happy!" Kitty squealed and jumped up and down. This was the sort of thing that can make a person totally forget the nightmare they went through all night for school.

Everyone laughed even Logan let out a slight chuckle, until he spoiled the fun.

"Alright people, time for school."

* * *

"So, you still up for the concert? It's tonight." Kim said as she sipped her chocolate milkshake. They were sitting in the neighborhood café. "You know, you still have to find a date." She started to get a dreamy look. "I think I'm going to take Brad. Hey, Rora, are you listening to me?"

"Hmm," Aurora stared out the window. "Go on, I'm listening."

"Really?" Kim didn't look convinced. "Then, what did I just say?"

"Hmm?"

"Alright, spill."

Aurora stopped looking out the window to look at her friend. "Spill what?"

"Oh, please, you have been not listening to anything I had to say for the past 10 minutes. So, I want to know what's on my friend's mind."

Aurora chuckled. "Really, it's nothing. I was just thinking about a few things.

"Uh-huh," that was all Kim said about the subject. She knew something was not right with her friend, but she also wanted to respect her friend's privacy. So, she changed the subject. "So, who do you want to take to the concert?"

"I don't know. I'm still trying to decide."

"Well, I think you should go with Bobby Drake," Kim said with a mischievous smile. She was the only one who knew Aurora has feelings for the guy. Just the thought of them together made a cute picture in her mind. He would be the perfect guy to take to the concert.

"Bobby Drake?" Aurora was shocked. Bobby is sweet and full of enthusiasm, two characteristics that Aurora dreamed in a guy, but there was a slight problem. "I don't know, Kim."

"Oh, come on, it would be fun."

"I don't know. I never went out with anyone before." Aurora looked down at her hands that were resting in her lap. It's true. She never had a boyfriend. She can barely talk to guys without going red in the face with shyness. Yes, she has had crushes, many, many crushes, but those were different. She had never acted on those crushes to make them something more.

"That's ok, me neither."

They both laughed.

"But still, you should at least try to ask him."

"I know-" Aurora never got to finish her sentence when suddenly pain seared her mind like a knife stabbing someone in the back. _Yes!_ Do _you want to play? _Images flooded her mind at super speed, making it all seem a blur. She moaned in pain softly, then just as it had come, it ended. Aurora waited for her vision to clear up before looking at her friend. What she saw made her want to turn her head.

"Rora, are you ok?" Fear. There was fear in her friend's eyes. Kim was never the one to show that emotion. When she was scared she would only laugh saying that we should take fear as a joke and then we wouldn't be scared anymore. This time was different because she was scared for her friend and her friend's health, which touched Aurora deeply.

I'm glad we're friends, Kim, Aurora thought to herself. Then out loud she said, "Yeah, I'm fine, but I think I'm going to go home for a while. I wouldn't want to be tired for the concert." She saw Kim nod before she left.

The concert was still only five hours away, so Aurora figured if she can get home and sleep for three hours, then she can use the remaining hours to take a shower and get ready. It sounded like a good plan and when she got home, she did just that.

It was finally time to go. Aurora was ready and was about to go out the door when she saw a note on the kitchen table with her name in her mother's handwriting on it. Picking it up, it read:

> _Aurora__,_
> 
> _ I'll be out of town for a couple a days._
> 
> _ Bye._

Aurora sighed. "Whatever." After dropping the note back on the table, she grabbed her purse and left for the concert.

* * *

"Man, this concert is going to be awesome!" A tall kid standing in line to the Linkin Park concert said. His name was Evan Daniels, but he also has another name that only certain others can call him by, Spyke.

"Yeah, it sure will be, once we can get in," Kurt said as he leaned sideways to look at the line which seemed to wrap around the building. At this rate, we're never going to get in, he added silently.

Evan gave Kurt an excited pat on the back. "Don't worry, we'll get in and soon we will be grooving the night away with Linkin Park."

"Yes, speaking about "night away" you did tell your aunt where we'll be, right?" Evan's aunt is Storm, or Ororo Monroe. She is very fond of her nephew and looks after him as well as the other students at the institute.

"Of course and she said it was fine, just as long as we come back safely."

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure. Oh, Evan, did you bother to get the tickets?"

"Yep, the girls have them," he said with a huge grin on his face. He had forgotten to mention to Kurt that there were two girls from school who had two extra tickets. They didn't have anyone else to go with them so he offered to take them. They were most excited. One of them, a girl named Kim, was actually pretty hot to Evan, so that made it all the better. The other girl, Aurora, is hot too, but is also shy and quite, a little too shy and quite for Evan. Maybe Kurt could loosen her up with a couple jokes of his?

Kurt looked at Evan. "What girls? You never said anything about girls."

Evan laughed. "Chill out, Kurt. It's ok. They just had two extra tickets and no one to go with them."

"Oh, ok, well, are they here yet?" Kurt was looking around trying to look for them, but then remembered he didn't know what they looked like.

Evan looked too and spotted them. "Yeah, there they are." He pointed to a part of the sidewalk that passed by a bend of trees.

Kurt looked at where his friend was pointing and saw two girls walking towards them. One of them he recognized as Aurora. He didn't know her personally, but he did know her name. She is in his English class, who sat in the back. He noticed that she is always quite, but with a little skill and some of his jokes, he can get her to not be so shy.

* * *

The girls walked over to the two boys. Aurora was kind of amazed. She didn't know Kim knew Evan Daniels and Kurt Wagner. In fact, she has never seen Kim talk to them or heard Kim talk about them.

"Hi guys!" Kim said cheerfully. Aurora just smiled.

"Hi," the guys responded.

Then Kim held out the tickets to Evan. "Here are the tickets. Thanks for wanting them." Aurora didn't know that Kim was going to give these guys the extra tickets, but she wasn't going to say anything until after the concert.

Evan took them and grinned. "Thanks."

For about an hour, Kim and Evan had talked to each other with Kurt and Aurora listening behind them. The line finally shortened and they were in the building. It didn't take long for them to find their seats. The guys sat down with the two girls in the middle. Evan and Kim sat next to each other, still talking, and Aurora and Kurt sat next to each other, still quite.

Aurora didn't know what to do, so that was why she was quite. Kurt, on the other hand, was trying to think of the right joke to say to get her to laugh. He finally found one and before anyone knew it he had Aurora smiling and laughing.

This went on until the concert started. Up on stage, a couple of bands performed first. These bands must have been new because the four of them had never heard of them before, but they were ok. Then when it was Linkin Park's turn to be on stage, everyone was screaming and cheering. They were the ones that everyone had actually come to see.

> _One thing, I don't know why,_

> _It doesn't even matter how hard you try,_

> _Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme_
> 
> _To explain in due time-_

> _All I know_
> 
> _Time is a valuable thing,_
> 
> _Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings._
> 
> _Watch it count down to the end of the day,_
> 
> _The clock ticks life away-_
> 
> _It so unreal._
> 
> _Didn't look out below,_
> 
> _Watch the time go right out the window,_
> 
> _Trying to hold on, but didn't even know,_

> _Wasted it all just to-_
> 
> _Watch you go._
> 
> _I kept every thing inside, and even though   
__I tried, it all fell apart._
> 
> _What it meant to me will eventuality,   
be a memory, of a time when-_

Everyone was up and out of their seats, wanting to dance. The screaming was still going on as the best part of the song came next.

> _I tried so hard,_
> 
> _And got so far,_
> 
> _But in the end,_
> 
> _It doesn't even matter._
> 
> _I had to fall,_
> 
> _To lose it all,_
> 
> _But in the end,_
> 
> _It doesn't even matter._

Kim and Evan were having a good time, dancing with each other. Aurora and Kurt were having a fun time too. Aurora never danced in public, but with Kurt here, he made every thing feel comfortable with his energetic goofiness.

Aurora laughed at Kurt's new dance. She knew he was trying to make her laugh and it worked, but then the all too familiar pain in the head came back to bit her in the butt. She stopped dancing because her vision blurred and put her hands to her head. Again, images flew through her mind and that scary voice repeated the same line over and over again.

_Yes!_ Do _you want to play? _

_Yes!_ Do _you want to play?_

Do _you want to play?_

_Yes! Play?_

_Yes! Play?_

Kim, Evan, and Kurt stopped dancing as they saw that something was wrong. Kim thought about what happened at the café and was now really worried. "Rora?"

Aurora couldn't hear her friend. The voice in her head was too loud as it kept on repeating, this time with more force.

_Play!_

_Play!_

_Play!!_

Aurora gasped as the pain became too much for her to handle. Her blurry vision had streaks of red running through them. Those streaks of red were the last things she saw before falling to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

> **Some things that I need to add.**
> 
> I changed Aurora's age. She is no longer 17, but 15 now. Sorry for the mess up.
> 
> I do not own Linkin Park or the lyrics. The lyrics belong to the band and the band belongs to whoever hired them.
> 
> **So, how was that? Again, sorry that it took me a while. Please review!**


End file.
